Naruto of the Future
by 31337 FanFic Master
Summary: During the fight for tazuna in wave. Haku freezes naruto. What will happen when he awakes in the future. How long has he been frozen. who will find him. Guess your gonna have to read to find out.  No summary inside  R&R
1. Prologue

**Naruto of the future.**

_Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own naruto so i won't start now._

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be nice. Anyway I think this is a fairly original plot which is surprising really. But I won't keep you any longer, go read my story and enjoy.

Jutsu=** Plot no Jutsu**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

We join our favourite knuckle headed ninja fighting for his life against an ice manipulating rogue-nin by the name of haku. He had managed to get into the dome of ice mirrors to help sasuke who immediately yelled at him which annoyed Naruto 'who does the teme think he is, always better than it me like that' when suddenly loads of icy senbon came out of the mirrors. Naruto was too immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice till it was too late. He braced himself for the inevitable contact of the cold points to his body and the pain. But it never came, he looked up to see sasuke standing there looking like a human pincushion as he fell to the floor. "Why sasuke, why did you do that", "I couldn't help myself, my body acted on its own" he coughed up blood "dobe" and with that he slipped into unconsciousness. Seeing this Naruto was enraged, not realising that sasuke was still alive. He started glowing red and charged at haku destroying the mirror that the ninja was in causing haku to fly back, landing close to the edge. Meanwhile kakashi felt the dark chakra wash over him and he looked towards the ice dome all he could see was red chakra due to the mirrors blocking his view. He and Zabuza looked on as Naruto stampeded towards haku. Haku dodged and weaved around him avoiding most of his attacks finally stopping in the ideal position with her back to the ice dome. "**Kanzen tōketsu no jutsu **(_complete freeze technique) _a beam of ice shot out from haku's hands, hitting Naruto straight in the chest. Due to the hot red chakra it only partially froze him, restricting his movements but keeping him alive. 'I'll have to fix that then' thought haku. With a sharp kick to the ice Naruto slid of the bridge and into the chilly waters below.

Scene change

Naruto found himself standing in a sewer with many pipes on the ceiling. He felt himself drawn to a large room with a cage which looked bigger than the hokage monument, but it was what was inside that was the most strange. A large fox with nine tails was looking straight at him. "Since when did wave country have sewers this big and what's with the fox?" Naruto thought out loud. "**Fox! I am no lowly fox human. I am the great Kyubi no Kitsune"**. "Huh y-you're the k-kyubi"saidNaruto, 'I feel like Hinata' he thought. **"Listen mortal, we are both going to die if you don't let me help you"**. "Die?" **"Yes that stupid ice wielder froze us and I'm not getting enough chakra through to melt it"**. "So how can you help then, if we can't break out of it"? **"Push your chakra into the ice it should freeze us completely, then we wait for one of your brat friends to find us"** stated the kyubi as if it was the alphabet he was teaching, not how to save their lives. "I'll try fox" said Naruto as he pushed chakra out of his mindscape and to the ice expanding and powering it as it slowly froze his whole body. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I know you guys were expecting an awesome battle but I couldn't really think of much else without accidentally saying haku's gender because I didn't know whether it was a he or she or it. Lol. Anyway see you next time<p>

_31337 fanfic master_


	2. Ice Thaws

**Naruto of the Future**

Chapter 2: ice thaws

We find the crew of planet express flying through deep space. "So Leela why do we have to bring this stupid piece of paper to a king of a primitive planet?" said fry. "If there as primitive as you say they are fry then how'd the cavemen call us?" asked bender. The bickering continued till leela snapped and turned round to them. She began a long rant about how it was inappropriate to distract a driver during the final minutes of flight and how they should've asked the professor before they left. All in all this took several minutes at which point the ship had arrived at the chosen destination, without anyone driving. It slowly fell towards the planet picking up speed. With a quick shout of how they would talk later leela got back in her seat just in time but ending up doing damage to the lower areas of the ship. "This will take days to fix" complained leela. "Days? We don't have days leela, the _all my circuits_ marathon is tomorrow" exclaimed fry. "Noooo curse you universe" shouted bender. "Don't worry guys we'll be fine besides it's your fault". As they got off the landing ramp and looked around, leela couldn't help thinking that this was a beautiful place. Meanwhile angry at each other for making them crash fry and bender got in a fight. Fry ran up and hit bender only to fall back a few spaces holding is had in pain, bender ran up and head butted him in the stomach. "Ugh" moaned fry as he tripped bender while holding his stomach in pain. Bender hit the floor and rolled into the water smashing the thick ice layers on it and cracking most of the ice. After a few minutes he emerged and said to leela, "are humans supposed to breathe"? Surprised by the sudden question leela answered "yes bender they are, why?" "Well this one isn't" he said as he opened his compartment as a small boy no older than thirteen with a headband on with a picture of a leaf on it and fitting inside a soaked rotting orange suit of some kind fell out. Leela gasped "bender take him to the ship, fry go get zoidberg he's in his room. I'll go finish the mission". With that she headed out, as a vein threatened to pop on her forehead as she head bender trying to trade jobs with fry who was trying to get the boy into the ship with bender. It took leela a while to work out she was a few miles from the location she was supposed to be which annoyed her. But at least there was an easy route to get there.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of an author note in the beginning and sorry for the lack of words but I put this in so it truly looks like a crossover. Till next time R&amp;R.<p> 


	3. A Ninja Reborn

**Naruto of the future**

Now before i start this chapter i would like to say thankyou to anyone who has reveiwed or reviews in the future, also from now on i am spacing out the text a bit, all because one reader decided to tell me about it. If that doesnt get reviews i dont know what will. Anyway on with the story:

Di_sclaimer: still dont own naruto_

Chapter 3: ninja reborn

We find our favourite ninja lying on a bed with a crab like creature standing over him. "Hey Zoidberg shouldn't he be awake now" asked fry.

"I'm sorry fry but there's nothing wrong with him, he's just not waking up… I'm going to wait for leela to come back" said zoidberg.

"Yeh she'll know what to do" bender said as the door closed behind the alien crab.

"So now what" he asked, "well if he won't wake on his own maybe we can wake him"

_Scene change_

"**Hmm, it appears that someone has found the runt, I should try tapping into the gaki's senses and find out what's going on." **Then the kyuubi could hear voices but he didn't understand them, he focussed in on them applying demonic chakra to the ears.

"Let's try hitting him" said one of them.

"Great idea fry" said the other. Then the whole area rocked.

"**Hmm in this state I could be killed, I think some chakra should be enough to get rid of these kid's"** laughing could be heard as chakra seeped from the cage.

_Scene change_

"Come on bender hit harder".

"I'm a bending unit fry, not a robot wrestler".

Suddenly they were thrown back by a scary looking red energy. The lights went out and bender fell to the ground.

"Bender!" shouted fry.

Then as quickly as it appeared, the red energy faded and bender woke up as the lights came on. "Did I miss something" asked bender.

"…." Bender looked over and realised fry had fainted.

"Well if that didn't work maybe water, that always gets fry up in the morning" he walked over to the tap, poured water into his belly, then walked over to the bed.

He extended his feet tipped forward and poured it out. Then a red arm of energy flew out of the belly, evaporated the water by just being there and pushed bender into the wall causing a robot shaped dent to appear in the side of the ship.

_Scene change_

"**That last move drained me too much, keeping the body alive for this long would run a toll even on the greatest of demons"**

Then a boy appeared in front of him, covered in orange with blond hair. "Hey fox what's going on".

"**kid someone's trying to wake you up but I sense no chakra within a mile radius from here"**

"huh there's got to be chakra around everyone has it"

"**gaki that's not what I meant, there are no ninja nearby meaning these people aren't ninja and that your friends are not here"**.

"Oh, umm can I wake up now"

**"just go, but word of warning, one of them out there doesn't seem to even be alive, so be prepared, I can't help you for now"** with that the fox lied down and went to sleep and Naruto slowly faded.

_Scene change_

Meanwhile fry woke up to see bender with one of his arms in hand charging at the kid. He ran to bender and held him back.

"This kids pendin for a bendin" exclaimed bender trying to get past him.

Then they heard a yawn "could you guys quieten down some people are trying to sleep here" the boy yawned again.

The boy that had second ago been in a deep coma was now sitting up in bed stretching and looking at them. "Ok I know your human, but what are you" he asked bender.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you" said bender breaking free of fry's grip and slamming down on Naruto. Only to hit a cushion and alot of smoke.

Standing on the end of the bed with his eye brow raised Naruto asked "Who are you two anyway, and where am I"?

* * *

><p>ooh cliffhanger<p>

By the way naruto is speaking japanese but bender is a robot and can understand it and naruto can understand them because of the fry can't lol

See you next time.


End file.
